


Nuestro último amanecer

by WitchArabella



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Cuando Ava y Mary llegan a Ronda, algunos recuerdos vuelven a visitar Mary.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nuestro último amanecer

La frase favorita de Shannon era “los caminos de Dios son inescrutables”, Mary solo solía rodar los ojos cuando decía aquello haciendo reír a la mujer morena, pero ahora cuando vio el camino que Ava había tomado tras huir y la noche en la cueva pensó que realmente Shannon la ponía a prueba. De hecho, ella misma se puso a prueba una vez encontró a Ava, le dijo que había otro pueblo, pero nunca hizo alusión de ir al otro pueblo, sabía que en Ronda se sentiría como en casa, sabía que era el único sitio donde podría curar sus heridas sin responder preguntas innecesarias y para incluso sorpresa suya, sabía que era el sitio donde debía de llevar a Ava para que ella misma decidiera que hacer. Internamente y aunque Ava la terminará ayudando, estaba tensa, mas de lo normal, no estaba segura de si era por el hecho de haber perdido a Shannon y Lilith en menos de quince días o por llevar a la nueva portadora al que pensaba que fue el último lugar donde Shannon fue feliz.

Una vez en aquel lugar, el recibimiento siempre era abrumador, lo que ocurrió allí fue hacía una año, pero ella había venido muchas veces allí con Shannon, aunque por supuesto la morena volvió sola, aquello la perturbo cuando se entero. Vagamente Mary contesto uno por uno los comentarios en español, su español seguía siendo horrible, recordó que Shannon siempre bromeaba con que ella no estaría siempre para ayudarla ya que ella era española y dominaba a la perfección tanto inglés como español, también ignoró las preguntas sobre la hermana Shannon. No pensaba estar segura de poder hablar nunca de ella.

Una vez cayó la segunda noche y Mary fue curada, ambas mujeres se tumbaron en los incómodos bancos de madera de la iglesia, una parte de Mary pensaba que se dormiría antes que Ava, debía a las vueltas y los reclamos de la joven, aun así una vez que volvió de dar vueltas por la iglesia y pensó que ella dormía, se quedo quieta y cayó rendida por el cansancio. Así que simplemente se quedo allí mirando las cúpulas en el alto techo sobre ella. Intento respirar calmadamente pensado que así conseguiría oír su propia respiración y la haría dormir, por supuesto no funciono. Sintió un pinchazo de angustia al sentir que dormiría mejor en la cama del hostal, porque allí fue donde durmió la última vez que vino allí. Se sentó en el banco intentado hacer el mínimo ruido posible al notar que su corazón saltaba cuando pensaba en aquel momento, desde que entro a aquel sitio había renegado a Shannon a lo mas hondo de sus pensamientos, se había prohibido pensar en ella, pero aquí estaba sin poder dormir porque necesitaba dormir a su lado. Termino levantándose sin llamar la atención de la joven Ava, terminando fuera de la iglesia sentada en los escalones de la escalinata que llegaba hasta la iglesia, la fresca noche malageña podía haberla sorprendido pero no lo hizo, solo se sentó allí disfrutando del silencio de aquel lugar ahora dormido, para terminar yendo a la última noche que también fue feliz allí.

* * *

_La primera vez que noto su mirada se suponía que Shannon estaba ayudando a cocinar, pero estaba apoyada en una mano sonriendo con el pelo mucho mas suelto que de costumbre, incluso mas alborotado. Mary le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra mientras recogía otro pedido, solo para oír la voz de Mateo desde la cocina, viendo como se sonrojaba y hablaba en español y algo rápido como intentado no llamar la atención de lo que hacía, Mary soltó una carcajada a lo lejos, solo para recibir una mirada divertida de parte de la morena._

_La orden a veces tenía pequeñas vacaciones, realmente no era como tal vacaciones, visitaban lugares donde los entes demoníacos eran mas fuertes o lo fueron una vez, Shannon había arrastrado a Mary hasta aquel lugar una vez mas. Siempre terminaban allí cuando querían descansar y querían tener la confianza de que todo estaría bien. Aun así esta vez se notaba diferente, al menos Mary lo notaba así, Shannon llevaba meses distante e incluso algo distraída, pero no quiso decirle nada, solo quiso hacerla saber que estaría de su lado siempre._

_Así que ahora, a las tres de la mañana, solo quedaban Mary y Shannon en el bar, habían mandado a descansar a Mateo cuando las doce fueron marcadas por el campanario del pueblo. Una vez todos los que fueron al bar aquel día se retiraron y ellas recogieron, ambas acabaron en la cocina._

_Si alguna vez nos cansamos de la orden, creo que Mateo nos haría un sitio aquí -Bromeo Shannon mientras retorcía la bayeta entre sus manos tras terminar de limpiar la cocina._

_Yes, I think...-Mary fue parada por una negativa de la cabeza de la otra mujer- What?_

_Necesitas hablar español, no es tan difícil -Ante aquello la mujer de habla americana alzo una ceja- ¡Vale! No es fácil, pero yo….-Se mordió el lado- Algún día puede que no este para ayudarte._

_Eso es juego sucio -Respondió en español, pero aun así se notaba el acento entre sus palabras, Mary sonrió al oírla, mientras Mary se planteaba quitarle de las manos la bayeta y tirársela a la cara para quitarle aquella sonrisa.- Y si, creo que habría sitio aquí para nosotras._

_Shannon terminó sentada sobre la encimera, era mas libre y mas casual que en meses. Estiro la mano para hacía Mary, las entrelazaran, ambas eran discretas, muy discretas de hecho, lo habían negado ya fuera porque una tenía unos votos y la otra respetabas esos votos mas que muchas personas que los habían contraído, pero el final no era diferente a ningún otro, puedes ignorar los sentimientos todo lo que quieras, pero al final te explotan en la cara. O algo mas explota, alguien que te importan terminan en la enfermería, os besáis y luego ya no importa nada los votos, solo importan cuán quieres a la otra._

_Cuando al fin la mano de Mary estuvo contra la suya, la morena la dejo apoyarse entre sus piernas, era la manera mas íntima que habían estado en público desde hacía meses, pero estaban solo ellas en aquella cocina vacía, así que Mary dejo las manos en las piernas de Shannon como apoyo y solo se miraron, disfrutaron de sus respiraciones conjuntas y su sonrisa cómplice y luego un beso corto, muy corto para ambas._

_Sin separarse de ella, Mary habló -Deberías descansar, mañana será un día largo. -Volvió a buscar su mano dándole un pequeño apretón haciéndola sonreír solo con aquel simple toque, solo para volverlas a entrelazar segundos mas tarde._

_La mirada de Shannon cambio momentáneamente solo para dejar su mano contra la mejilla de Mary y acariciar sus labios con el pulgar -¿Tan pronto?_

_Mary habló contra su dedo haciendo que la morena sintiera cosquillas -¿No estás deseando dormir en un jodido banco duro como una piedra en una fría iglesia? -Las carcajadas de ambas mujeres llenaron el bar vacío de vida, una vez aquel momento paso, Mary volvió a hablar -¿No dirás nada de mi lenguaje? -Bromeo dándole un beso en la palma de la mano que había estado contra su mejilla hacía unos minutos._

_Shannon pensó en simplemente negar, salir de la encimera y tirar de Mary hacía el hostal sin dar explicación alguna, pero una parte de ella pensó que Mary no sería fan de aquello y no exactamente por ella misma, si no mas bien por la mujer que tuvo la idea. Sin mas puso ambas manos en la cara de la contraría y hizo que sus miradas no pudieran apartarse -Estoy cansada de dormir en un iglesia fría, quiero quedarme en el hostal. De hecho ya he pedido una habitación y simplemente pensaba arrastrate hasta allí, pero -Fue la mirada de Shannon la que rompió aquel duelo de miradas, solo para alzarla de nuevo cuando estuvo preparada para hablar -¿Y si no querías venir conmigo? -Ante aquello, Shannon pensó que Mary se echaría a reír, pero la beso esta vez con mas fuerza, haciendo que ambas mujeres perdieran la noción del tiempo y de la necesidad del aire que les hacía falta para sobrevivir._

_Una vez se hubieron separado, anduvieron hacía el hostal, nadie las vio, era lo suficiente tarde como para que hasta la última alma durmiera, aun así fueron cautas, no por miedo, no por nada, simplemente estaba en su naturaleza desde que se conocieron. Una vez ambas en la cama, terminaron entrelazadas la una en la otra, mirándose._

_En la oscuridad de la habitación, Shannon comenzó a hablar -¿Sabes? Lo que me gusta de aquí es que no soy la portadora, ni la Hermana Shannon, solo soy Shannon._

_Nunca serás solo Shannon, my love -Dijo Mary mientras jugaba con su cabello._

_Aun así, hay días donde solo quiero que seamos nosotras, sin nada de lo que hay detrás -Murmuro tras el segundo bostezo._

_Duerme, el amanecer está cerca -Dijo mientras Mary mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de la contraría._

_Pase lo que pase, te quiero Mary -Dijo ya mas cerca de que el sueño la rindiera que de otra cosa._

_Yo también te quiero -Mary se permitió decirlo contra sus labios. Luego dejo que se acurrucará mas cerca de ella, solo para quedarse dormida al poco tiempo._

* * *

En algún momento en que aquello recuerdos comenzaron, Mary comenzó a vagar por el pueblo hasta llegar al punto donde se reunían todos para ver el amanecer, aun no había nadie, quedaba casi una hora para que realmente amaneciera, estaba mayor para no dormir nada y pensar que no quería morirse después por el cansancio. Se apoyo en la tapia mirando hacía el punto donde saldría el sol en menos de una hora. Ni un cuarto de hora después oyó pasos tras ella.

El termo y la taza humeante de café fuerte apareció frente a su cara – Me ha dado la sensación de que lo necesitarías -Dijo Mateo sin mas.

Gracias -Dijo casi sin mas Mary mientras llevaba la taza de metal contra sus labios.

¿Estarás bien? -Mary quiso preguntarle como lo sabía, solo había respondido con una mirada silenciosa al párroco del pueblosobre Shannon, pero luego supuso que el simple hecho de que la morena no apareciera con ella ya hizo que mucho atarán cabos.

Mary busco la medalla de San Cristóbal, la apretó tanto que le hizo daño, pero luego solo miro a Mateo y asintió sonriendo sin soltar la medalla- Este lugar era el lugar de Shannon, no podía no venir aquí y ver si todo seguía a salvo.

Fue una cosa simple de decir en alto, pero ciertamente en ese momento supo porque eligió aquel lugar, tenía que sentir a Shannon cerca y por lo tanto sentirse segura ella misma. Tenía que ver si donde Shannon demostró ser una de las mejores portadoras que llevo el halo desde la mismísima Areala, seguía a salvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea sale de la poca interacción que vimos con Shannon y Mary aunque parecen que son una pareja consolidada. Aun así cuando vía allí a Mary y la gente preguntado por Shannon, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que era el lugar donde las haría sentir libres. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
